You Make Me Happy
by geographicallycorrect
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the ups and downs of Dipper and Pacifica's relationship. Dipper/Pacifica


A/N: a collection of short and i mean short dippica drabbles. enjoy and review!

* * *

**Holiday**

Age: 14

"So yeah, I got this for you." Pacifica loosely tossed out her hand holding a small square gift, a slight blush was on her cheeks.

Dipper was surprised to say the least. Pacifica was known around town for being selfish, cruel, and all around heartless. Yet, here she was, acting like a child with a school crush, blushing and handing him a gift. "I didn't get you anything though…" Dipper replied, a little disappointed in himself.

Pacifica, still looking away, replied, "It's fine, it's not like I'm not going to get tons of gifts tomorrow," They both stayed silent for a while. "My hands are getting cold."

Dipper flinched and took the gift from her. She put her hand down and back into her pockets to shield the harsh winter.

This time Dipper blushed. "Are you going to open it?" She asked, looking straight at him this time.

Dipper looked away and unwrapped the gift. "A miniature reading light!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, you always complained about having to hold up the flashlight while you read in the dark, so I thought…"

Dipper wrapped his arms around the girl he never thought he would. "Thank you, Pacifica."

The blonde blushed and hugged back. "Merry Christmas, Pines."

* * *

**Wait for Me**

Age: 15

"You know, he hasn't even_ kissed_ me yet." Pacifica found herself saying to none other than Wendy Corduroy. What could she say? She was desperate for some advice. "He's leaving tomorrow, what should I do?"

"Dipper's a shy kid. I'm sure he wants to kiss you but he gets nervous, y'know?" Wendy replied.

"I'm his girlfriend! Why should he be nervous? God, he's so stupid." Pacifica crossed her arms.

"If you're so impatient, why don't you kiss him?"

Pacifica nearly fainted. "I can't do that! The boy is supposed to kiss the girl!"

Wendy rolled her eyes. "I think I know who's _really _nervous."

"I am not!"

* * *

Pacifica arrived on the scene the next day to see the familiar faces of Soos, Stan Pines, Mabel, Wendy, Candy, Grenda, and Dipper. A car was parked, waiting for the Pines twins to step in and take them home to California.

Mabel was hugging Candy and Grenda when Pacifica walked up to Dipper.

"Hey," Pacifica said sadly.

"Hey," Dipper replied in the same tone. "I'm sorry."

Pacifica wanted to be mad at him for leaving, but what could he do about it? He lived somewhere else, and that was that. "It's okay." She responded. She lightly smiled, "It was fun. This was one of my better summers."

Dipper smiled back. "Yeah, me too." The two teens hugged for a while.

When they finally pulled apart, they looked at each other and leaned in for a kiss, a first kiss.

"Oooooooh!" Mabel mused, breaking the kiss apart. Although Dipper's twin wasn't fond of Pacifica she wouldn't pass up the chance to poke fun at her brother. The two let go of each other and turned red. "Go Dipper!"

"Shut up, Mabel." Dipper muttered. He looked at the driver who flashed him the signal that it was time to go. He turned back to Pacifica. "I gotta go."

Pacifica, whose face was still pink, nodded. "Wait for me, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded back and stepped into the car with Mabel. The gang all waved as the car drove off.

Wendy bent down to reach Pacifica's height. "Knew you could do it."

Pacifica froze and turned red as a tomato again. "Shut up!"

* * *

**Midnight with Pines**

Age: 13

Pacifica looked around the old, dusty room and sighed. Why did her parents make her stay with the Pines of all people? Couldn't they have taken her with them on their fourth honeymoon? Apparently not, otherwise the primadonna wouldn't be standing in this dull, dank, almost hidden room in the Mystery S'hack.

Pacifica eyed the object left on the nightstand. An old walkie-talkie laid there with a note right beside it: _Hey Pacifica! I left a walkie-talkie down here for you so that we can talk when Dipper falls asleep! Keep in touch! ~Mabel_

Pacifica rolled her eyes. Could the girl ever be serious?

By ten at night, Pacifica was all ready for bed. Although the mattress was lumpy and the sheets were thin, she could get to sleep easily.

That was until a strike of lighting flooded the sky. Pacifica jumped at the sudden change in weather. Moments after, rain poured heavily and thunder broke out.

Pacifica didn't get scared too often but thunder and lightning was one of the things she feared most. If she were at home right now, she would already be tucked in with her parents. This was the first time she'd ever been alone during a storm and it was a bad one.

_Calm down, Pacifica. _She told herself. _You can make it through this, just try to sleep._

So she did just that, tucked herself in and laid down to sleep, but every time thunder was heard, she jumped.

She knew she needed someone, she eyed the walkie-talkie once more, even if that person was Mabel.

She took a deep breath and turned the walkie on. "Mabel? Are you there?" No reply. "M-mabel?"

"Pacifica?" A sleepy voice asked. _Definitely not Mabel. _Pacifica thought. "It's Dipper. Mabel's sleeping."

"Oh…" Pacifica responded, a little disappointed.

"You okay?"

"Of course I am." Thunder struck again and causes a high-pitched squeak from Pacifica, embarrassing her. "Fine. Maybe I was wondering if Mabel would come down here and sleep in my room because…I hate storms."

"So you're afraid."

"No! I said I hate storms. I never said I was afraid."

"Uh-huh."

"I mean it! If you go around spreading th-" The door opened and cut Pacifica off mid-sentence. She tensed up looking the door until the figure stepped into view. "Why'd you come down?"

Dipper put his hands in his pajama pants pockets. "You sounded really scared."

"I'm not scared!" Pacifica yelled a little too loudly.

"Mabel was really afraid of thunder storms a few years ago too, so I would always stay with her through them and look at her now, sleeping right through a huge storm all by herself. I can stay if you want."

Pacifica thought it over. She didn't want to be alone during the storm, but this was the guy that reveled to her that her family was a sham, and she didn't get over that very quickly. She scooted over to the side of the bed. "Alright," She replied. "Get in."

Dipper quickly blinked twice. "What? In the bed _with you?" _

"Do you want to sleep on the floor? Not that the bed is all that better…"

"No.." Dipper blushed and awkwardly walked over and hopped in the other side of the bed.

Both stayed silent for a while, laying there facing opposite directions. Until Pacifica finally spoke up, "Hey," She got his attention. "Thank you."

Dipper smiled softly, "No problem."

Pacifica would be lying if she said Dipper didn't help her that night. And Dipper would be lying if he said he wasn't happy to.

* * *

**Sweater**

**Age: 16**

"Are you crazy?!" Dipper whisper-yelled at Pacifica, shutting the door to the unusually cold winter. "Why would you go out in nothing but a dress in this weather?"

Pacifica rolled her eyes at her former boyfriend. "Not my idea. I didn't plan on walking home. I was supposed to get a ride from Chad McCormick but being the responsible girl I am, I didn't get in the car with a drunk dude." She shivered intensely. She came from a party, wearing only a tight party dress.

Dipper felt like throwing Pacifica back outside in the cold but something didn't seem right. She was still mean and cold towards him, but in a way more like she was sad. He groaned and marched upstairs. He came back with pajama pants, a blanket, and an old sweater. "Here."

Pacifica eyed the clothes he had in his hand and took them. She went into the living room. "No peeking." She said before disappearing to change.

Dipper scoffed as his face turned pink.

She came back a few seconds later in the new clothes. The pants were a bit loose and the sweater was way oversized. "Okay, I know this isn't yours." She said as she gestured Dipper's skinny body.

"It's Stan's, I wear it to bed sometimes." Dipper responded.

Pacifica felt herself tingle inside. He'd given her something he wears when he's most vunrable. It made her feel...close to him again.

Dipper handed her the blanket. "You might as well stay the night. You can have my room*, I'll sleep in the attic. You'll probably have to sneak out early in the morning though."

Pacifica smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Dipper."

Dipper blushed and hugged her back. They both pulled away and said goodnight.

In Dipper's room, Pacifica smiled to herself, and hugged the sweater she was wearing. All around her Dipper's scent lingered and she wouldn't have wanted to fall asleep any other way.

* * *

**First**

**Age: 18  
WARNING: HEAVLY IMPLIED SEXUAL ACTIVITY. **

Pacifica laid on the same old bed Dipper had since he was fourteen years old. Pacifica looked around the room. She'd always wondered where they had found this mysterious new room in the Mystery Shack. All her thoughts disappeared when her boyfriend entered the room.

Their faces turned red the minute they locked eyes. "Everyone's gone." That's the reason he left the room in the first place, to make sure no one was in the Shack except for them. He went and sat down next to her.

"Good…" She mumbled. They looked at each other and began to make out. He lead her onto her back. After a while, Pacifica reached for his belt. Dipper shot up. "S-sorry!" Pacifica was completely embarrassed.

Dipper got off of her. "N-no, its okay!" He turned just as red as her. "I-I want to but…" He looked down. "You'd be my first." He looked ashamed.

Pacifica took his hand and got the courage to look him in the eye. "I want to too. And I trust you." He smiled at her. "And...you'd be mine too." She blushed. "I love you, Dipper. And you make me happy. And I don't know what's going to happen when we go to college. And...I don't want regrets."

He pecked her lips. "I love you too." He turned bright red again. "A-are you sure? Like _sure-_sure?"

She laughed. "Yes, I'm sure-sure." She took the hat off his head, threw it on the floor, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The couple went back to kissing and when she reached to undo his belt, this time he let her.


End file.
